


【KK】都是波本惹的祸！[244生贺][一发车]

by Zucca8023



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-28
Updated: 2018-04-28
Packaged: 2019-04-28 23:36:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,788
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14460285
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zucca8023/pseuds/Zucca8023





	【KK】都是波本惹的祸！[244生贺][一发车]

堂本刚回到家的时候，已经凌晨一点半了。

白天有一个杂志的取材，还有两个采访，下午去录音棚录了首歌，又见缝插针的录了一期单人豆芽，一整天忙活下来，有些疲乏的身体叫嚣着需要酒精来放松，所以当工作人员提出喝酒的邀请后，刚就顺水推舟的答应了。

在酒桌上，众人聊起了最新一期的「堂本刚のやからね」，戴着茄子头套的刚成了众人调侃的对象，有个人还半真不真的嘲笑刚一抱就软，刚只是笑嘻嘻的端杯打岔，用自己的一个杯子底骗对方喝了一整杯酒。

才不会告诉你，一抱就软的原因是嘉宾碰到了胸口，而自己的奇酷比被某个人搞得异常敏感才会不自觉地软了身子呢！刚有些愤愤，却又悄悄红了脸。

坐车回家的路上，刚觉得有些晕乎乎的，前一阵子因为耳朵的原因，被严令禁止摄入酒精，最近情况有所好转，总算是放开了一些禁忌。半年多没碰酒杯，本来就不好的酒量变的更差了，这还只是喝了一盎司的波本威士忌。

要是放在从前，这一点酒喝下去，刚根本没有什么特别的感觉，但是现在，这些酒在刚的身体里达到了一个微妙的平衡，虽然有一点点头晕，但脑子绝对是清醒的，甚至还有一些兴奋，两只眼睛放着锃亮锃亮的光芒。要知道，平时这个点儿，自己早就困得东倒西歪了。

所以，有些小兴奋的堂本刚拒绝了经纪人送他上楼的请求，自己拎着钥匙哼着小调打开了家门。

咦？门锁怎么是开的……

纳闷的拉开门，刚就被人一把搂在了怀里。

突如其来的袭击吓得刚呼吸一滞，紧接着他就闻到了浓烈的酒精味道中夹杂着熟悉的气息。

“啪！”的一巴掌打在了对方的屁股上，“光一！你吓死我了！嘶——”

对，在玄关里搞突然袭击的就是刚的相方，堂本光一先生。光一明显喝了很多酒，搂着刚还在摇摇晃晃，双臂禁锢在他的腰间，头埋在脖颈里蹭来蹭去，然后一口咬在了刚一边锁骨上方的肌肉上，疼的他倒吸了一口凉气。

“松口松口，快松口！嗯……”刚用拳头捶着光一的上臂，只觉得硬邦邦的肌肉打的他手生疼。

光一的舌头舔在了他咬住的肌肉上，痛感神经让刚把注意力都放在了那被咬起来的一小块，突如其来的舔舐，搞得刚起了一后背的鸡皮疙瘩，奇异的感觉让他不自觉的呻吟出声。

啃咬过后，光一总算松开了嘴，改咬为吮吸，刚被撩的浑身燥热，就在他觉得自己手脚开始发软，下边就要硬起来的时候，光一的嘴巴离开了自己的脖子。

他站直了身子，在刚的嘴唇上“叭！”的亲了一口，然后傻兮兮的笑了起来，“tsuyoshi~真甜！”

“甜个屁啊，我也刚喝完酒，一嘴的酒味儿，”刚黏糊糊的吐槽道，“你怎么喝了这么多？”

“我今天解禁啦~”光一超级开心的样子。

“解禁……”刚念叨着，哦，想起来了，今天是这家伙舞台剧千秋来着。

公演期间不能沾酒，最终场收官就喝了个大醉，可不是解禁了么。

“所以，你不好好回家休息，喝成个醉猫跑我这里来做什么？”刚扶住了晃来晃去的光一，又好气又好笑。

光一只是眯起朦胧的醉眼笑了一下，“因为我想你了嘛！”不等刚回应，就按着他的后脑勺吻了上去。

手拂过刚脑袋侧面新剃的短短的头发，给掌心带来了刺刺的感觉。舌头伸进刚的嘴里肆意掠夺着对方口腔中的味道，跟他交换着唾液，勾引着刚的舌头也伸进自己的嘴里，品尝着刚的上唇，品尝着刚的下唇，品尝着这久违的珍馐。

光一的一记直球就已经让刚心里冒起了粉红色的小泡泡，这突如其来的吻更是让他条件反射的配合着对方，因为其实，他也想光一来着。

从今年的Shock公演开始，两个人就没有在一起过过夜，光一要忙着舞台剧，为数不多的休演日子还可能要录奔奔奔，既没有精力也没有时间；刚要忙着专辑的录制和发行的前期准备工作，还有米兰时装周之后的后续合作计划，每天回家也很晚了。

今天专辑里的最后一首歌终于录制完成，剩下的工作就可以交给制作公司了，刚白天的时候还琢磨着要不要明天去找光一，没想到，他和自家相方前后脚到了家。

算一算，他们已经将近两个月没有私底下见过面了。

更准确的说，他们已经将近两个月没做过爱了。

两个人的见面颇有些小别胜新婚的意味，长时间的拥吻，光一不断地向前进攻，刚不自觉的往后退着，最后他后背贴上了大门，光一整个人都靠在了刚的身上，前后夹击下，挤压着刚肺里面的空气。

光一的一条腿伸进刚的两腿之间，膝盖顶着门，大腿顶在刚的胯下。本来扶在刚后脑勺上的手现在撑着后面，另一只手不老实的伸进了刚的裤子里，揉捏着他圆润挺翘的屁股。

刚的脑子早就乱了，被抵在门上，全身上下几乎都被光一掌控着，顶着胯下的大腿和掐着屁股的手，让刚的身子迅速升温，性器也开始硬了起来。

酒精在两人周围升腾的温度中挥发着，嗅闻着醉人的酒香，亲吻着想念多时的相方，刚觉得自己好像又喝了一盎司的波本威士忌，仿佛坐上了小船，正在碧波荡漾的湖面上起起伏伏。

有一段时间没有亲密过，仅仅是接吻就调动起了刚的欲望，他不自觉的用下身蹭着光一的的大腿，从光一主动吻着自己渐渐变成了自己主动吻着光一。

直到光一的嘴离开了自己的唇瓣，刚意犹未尽的舔了舔嘴角，有些迷糊的脑袋反应慢了一拍的发现，光一嘴里的味道和自己嘴里的味道差不多。

“你今天晚上喝了什么酒？”刚慢吞吞的问道。

“优马带了几瓶波本威士忌，我们都喝光啦~”光一一脸“快表扬我”的表情。

……果然。

应该说是多年搭档加恋爱培养出来的默契么，连晚上喝的酒都一样，刚都觉得他俩之间的某些巧合都可以上升到玄学的高度了。

晃了晃头，把脑子里那些乱七八糟的想法甩到一边，刚看着光一的眼睛，认认真真的说道，“扣酱，咱们做吧！我想让你干我！”

“诶？在这里？”光一懵了。

好想揍他怎么办！刚顿时翻了个大白眼，拧了一下那条仍然塞在自己裤子里的手臂，听着光一吃痛的倒吸一口凉气，然后气急败坏的骂道，“你是喝酒喝糊涂了吗！在这里怎么做！当然是去床上啊笨蛋欧桑！”

听着刚半是嗔怪半是撒娇的叫自己“笨蛋欧桑”，光一又傻笑了起来，然后磕磕绊绊的脱了鞋子，一步三晃的离开了玄关，“那我在屋里等你~”留下一句话后就消失在了拐角。

低头看着自己下边已经支起的帐篷，刚无奈苦笑，你这家伙，怎么撩完就跑了啊！平复一下因为接吻而紊乱的呼吸，刚也脱鞋进了屋。

觉得有些口渴，刚拐到厨房接了一杯水，端着水杯边喝边来到卧室，就看见光一已经换好了一身运动服，正盘腿坐在床上摆弄着他今天早上扔在那里的几件衣服——其中那条带拉链的绿色长裙。

看着迅速换好衣服的人，刚在心里慨叹，醉成这个样子，也不知道他换衣服的时候有没有把上衣当裤子往腿上套……

抬头看见刚进来了，光一两手拎起那条裙子，“tsuyo，穿给我看！”

“不要，好热！再说你不是看过了吗！”刚想都没想就拒绝了。天知道自己穿上以后这个大叔又会想出什么奇怪的花样在床上折腾他！

“穿嘛！我想看！你又没在家里穿过，我没看过你在家里穿！快点快点！”光一借着酒劲胡搅蛮缠，甚至拎着裙子踉跄的下了床，被拖鞋绊了一脚差点扑在地板上，唬得刚赶紧放下杯子上前扶住他，光一顺势把裙子塞进了刚的怀里。

看着光一面带无辜神色可怜巴巴的瞅着自己，还想负隅顽抗一下的刚败在了这双眼睛之下，光一一旦露出这种神情，自己只有投降的份。认命的扒拉下腿上的长裤，随意扔在地上，就在他穿着内裤抬起一条腿准备穿裙子的时候，被光一制止了。

刚不明所以的抬起头，就见光一笑得像一只偷到了鸡的狐狸，“内裤也脱掉！”

“……”

动作停滞了一下，刚索性破罐子破摔了，把内裤也脱在地上，露出直挺挺指向前方的阴茎，提上了裙子。

粗糙的布料摩擦着前端，带来了不一样的刺激感觉。上半身的衣服也很快被光一脱了下来，连带着袜子。

现在刚全身上下只穿着一条裹住腿的裙子，赤着脚站在地板上，除此之外，什么也没有。

光一蹲下身子，几乎是用虔诚的态度捏起拉链，一点一点的把它从下拉到顶。拉链斜着向上，慢慢地从两片裙摆中间，露出了刚毛茸茸的腿，还有隐约能从侧面的缝隙里瞥见的性器。

“光一你干什……嗯啊~”刚的话还没说完，就被从地上站起来的人捏住了乳头，还是两只手一起捏住的。剩下的话全被呻吟所代替，这里被无数次的啃咬和吮吸之后，终于有了效果——只要被这么一揉，麻酥酥的电流就会在刚的身上乱窜，然后让他软成一滩水，任对方为所欲为。

腿软让刚本能的双手攀上了光一的肩膀，光一松开了蹂躏着对方乳头的手，分开两片裙摆，将手托在刚的外侧大腿根，像抱小朋友一样的把刚抱在了怀里，感受着他露出来的性器戳着自己的小腹，听着他因为下体被挤压而发出的嘤咛，光一嘴角的笑容止不住的扩大。

向前走了两三步，光一就在抱着一个人的情况下爬上了床，然后，刚被扔在了柔软的床铺上。

光一三两下把自己扒了个精光，跪在床上，居高临下的看着刚。

刚仰面躺在床上，头发有些凌乱，裙子被光一撩到了大腿根的位置，皱巴巴的堆在腰间，直直挺立的性器前端已经有液体渗出来了，刚看着光一胯间也开始挺起来的性器，已经在幻想着对方用这根东西狠狠地插进自己的后穴里，顶到前列腺上，滚烫的精液会喷在自己的肠壁，让自己爽到大脑空白。

双手不自觉地抚上胸前，捏上了两个已经颤巍巍立起来的乳头，不连贯的呻吟声从刚的嘴里溢出来，还在叫着对方的名字，“光一……嗯……光一……我好难受……”扭动着腰肢让屁股蹭着身下的床单，浑身散发着“快来操我”的信息让光一口干舌燥。

他很快以行动回应了刚。

俯下身去，用鼻子顶开了刚的一只手，张嘴咬上了那一边已经被蹂躏了一会儿的乳头，大力的吮吸，间或的啃咬，和自慰完全不一样的感觉，让刚蓦地叫了起来。

好像，比之前更敏感了。

正在琢磨这件事，光一突然用力拧了一下另一边的乳头，让刚“嘶——”地吸了一口凉气，抬起头，正对上了光一控诉的双眼，“tsuyo，你走神了！”

“你这么半天不进来还怪我走神……”刚决定恶人先告状。

“你，你怎么还嫌我慢了……”光一大着舌头，用行动表明，他的反应确实比平常慢了。

“本来就是，喝了那么多酒，谁知道你还能不能找对地方……呃啊——”刚的继续挑衅话音还未落，一根迅速塞进后穴里的手指打断了他的喋喋不休，变话语为呻吟。

手指不断地在肠道四壁戳来戳去，寻找着刚的敏感点，让他接下来的话都变得断断续续的，“嗯……光，光一……我，我还没有洗……”

光一没有停下动作，另一只手捏上了刚的囊袋，感受着它在自己手里不断地胀大，“没事，我不嫌弃。你现在再说说，我有没有找对地方，嗯？”

“嗯……有，有找对地方……嗯啊——”

手指尖戳到了某一个地方，让刚几乎是尖叫了起来，浑身颤抖了一下，腰部猛地向上一挺，用身体告诉光一，他找对了地方。

最后戳了一下，光一的手指离开了刚的后穴，捻动着指尖，调笑道，“已经开始分泌肠液了，tsuyo，看来我平时的调教不错啊！”

刚用一只手臂遮住了眼睛，嘴里骂道，“滚！”害羞的连脖子都开始红了，只不过在昏暗的壁灯下，看的不是很明显。

暖黄的灯光让刚浑身染上了一层蜜色，秀色分外可餐的样子让光一吞了一口口水，他扳着刚的两条腿向上折去，在刚的身下垫了个枕头，让他保持着双腿大张屁股抬起的姿势。

“不许动哦！”光一双手离开前威胁道。

刚没有回话，还保持着遮住眼睛的样子，只是连大腿都有了染上粉红的趋势。

光一爬到床头柜去找润滑液，找到之后拧开盖子，直接把它戳到了刚的后穴，使劲一挤，冰凉的润滑液有一部分涌入了刚的肠道，一部分顺着臀缝淌了下去，刺激的刚抓住了身下的床单。

刚要张口骂“八嘎”，嘴就被光一堵上了。

身下的枕头被抽掉了，精瘦结实的躯干压了上来。

一只手被光一挤上了润滑液，然后被引导着去套弄他的阴茎，光一的另一只手伸向刚的后穴，先是伸进一根手指，等到后面有些放松了，又加进了一根，努力开拓着。

两个人一遍一遍的接吻，两张嘴分开的时候，唾液拉出了长长的透明的丝，再被含进嘴里，缠绕在舌头间，随着它们搅动、升温。

粗重的喘息声回荡在卧室里。

后面扩张的差不多了，光一的阴茎也足够硬了，不再犹豫，一个挺腰将自己的性器送进了刚的后穴里。

两个月没有做爱的后果之一就是，刚的后穴有些忘记了含着光一阴茎的感觉，变得比平时紧了不少，才一进去，光一就觉出了阻碍。

“刚，你的屁股夹得好紧，”一边说，还一边用手拍着刚的屁股，发出了很响的“啪！啪！”声，“放松，放松！”

“刚才那么慢，现在又猴急猴急的，扩张不够充分你让我怎么放松……唔……”也许是酒精所带来的兴奋劲儿还没过，今天刚的话明显比平时要多，大概是嫌他太吵了，光一把没有沾上润滑液的那只手的手指塞进了刚的嘴里，刚顿时说不出话来了，他抬起胳膊去拽那只不老实的手，又被对方捉住两只手腕按在了胸前。

最后刚只能瞪着圆溜溜的眼睛，恶狠狠的看着光一。

光一一下一下的挺着腰，手指在刚的嘴里搅来搅去，两根手指夹住刚的舌头往外拉，刚的口水不受控制的顺着嘴角流了下来。

刚的头左右摇摆，躲避着光一的手，奈何光一的阴茎很快就找到了自己的兴奋点，不断的戳在那里让刚泄了力气，眼神慢慢变得涣散，立起来的眉毛渐渐趴了下来，不再摇头躲避光一伸进他嘴里的手指，嘴里发出了含含糊糊的声音，呻吟变得更大了。

光一加快了动作，刚觉得自己又坐上了那艘荡漾在碧波里的小船，仿佛水面上一浪大过一浪，摇摇晃晃的感觉逐渐强烈，刚的一只手摸上了自己的性器，随着光一的节奏撸动了起来。

但是还不够，刚开口催促光一，“扣酱……嗯……快，快一点……再快一点……让，让我射……嗯……扣酱~”

卡在要射不射的地方，刚难受极了，他乞求着光一动的再快一点，不断顶着自己前列腺的阴茎抽插的再猛烈一点，再狠一点，再刺激一点……

在高潮的边缘上停顿了一会儿，光一的动作却慢了下来。

刚欲求不满的扭动着腰，纳闷刚才在他身上卖力的人怎么渐渐停下动作了，钳制着他双手的力量也不知道什么时候松了，他的手臂又落回了身体两侧。

用手肘撑起上半身看向光一，就听见那人委委屈屈的声音，“tsuyo，我累了……”

“……操！”

迟迟没到高潮让刚变得异常暴躁，他终于忍不住爆了粗口。有一次乐队的成员聊起酒后做爱很难射的话题他还一笑置之，没想到这样的狗屁事故还真的会发生在自己身上。

刚“呼”的一下从床上坐了起来，动作粗鲁的让光一的阴茎褪出自己的后穴，两者分开的时候还发出了“咕叽”一声，也顾不上这声音有多淫荡，刚拽过光一向侧面用力一推，两个人的位置顿时掉了个个儿。

一把扯下挂在腰间碍事的裙子扔在地上，现在两个人完全是坦诚相对了。润滑液的瓶子摸到手里，刚有样学样的把润滑液挤到了光一的后穴里。

光一完全傻掉了，他扭动的身体试图坐起来，但是胯骨被刚紧紧的夹在两个膝盖之间，一侧的肩膀被刚压在床上，上半身完全动弹不得，连两条腿都被刚的两个脚尖别着无法并拢。

完全处在刚的钳制之下，光一酒都醒了一半，“tsuyo……刚，你，你干什么？”

“干什么？干你啊！”刚气急败坏，“你不是累了吗，那现在换我上你了！”

“诶？我，我还没洗……”话音还没落，光一自己先说不下去了，他想起来，类似的话刚也才说过，自己是怎么回应的来着……

“没事，我不嫌弃！”刚笑的咬牙切齿，“让我把你操哭，好不好啊，扣~酱~”最后一个尾音上扬，同时，刚把手指插进了光一的穴口。

“你这里，比我的要紧很多呢！”刚一边抽插着手指，寻找着光一的敏感点，嘴里也没闲着，“上一次我插进来是什么时候的事了？太长时间以前了，我都记不太清了……”

“嗯啊……刚……嗯……”刚的手指一伸进来，光一就已经手脚发软了，本来想要说出口的话，到了嘴边变成了不成调的嘤哼和呻吟，刚的戳戳弄弄带给他陌生中夹杂着熟悉的刺激。

上一次？大概是刚开始交往没多久，两个人在床上突发奇想，所以就调换了一下，结果那唯一的一次，变成了堂本光一的黑历史。

现在，历史重演了。

所有人都觉得，包括刚在很多个正式的非正式的场合都说过，在KinKi Kids中，自己大概是妻子的角色，而光一是丈夫。

但是只有刚知道，在床上被压在身下的光一，哭唧唧的样子只想让刚把他弄坏。满身硬邦邦肌肉的座长大人，其实敏感到不行，随便的摸一摸舔一舔，不但会让他轻易地硬起来，还能听到和平时低沉的嗓音完全不一样的甜腻呻吟。

这是他堂本刚一个人的秘密，谁也不许知道。

身份调换所导致的后果就是，每次上床光一都首先把刚推倒，在性事上本来就有些被动的刚也很享受光一的服务，在对方的刻意隐瞒和防范下，刚就渐渐把这件事情给忘了。

今天喝了点酒的刚本来就比平时要放肆一些，男朋友迟迟不射，还在他快要射的时候慢下了动作，停在高潮之前让刚极其恼火，条件反射的把光一压在了床上，对方慌慌张张的表情让他慢慢回忆起了那一次的上下颠倒，手指开拓着光一的后穴，小恶魔般的笑容绽放在刚的嘴角。

“我想起来了，光一，上一次我的确是把你操哭来着。”刚邪笑着，颇有一种翻身农奴把歌唱的意味。

听着刚的话，绯红的颜色爬上了光一的脸庞，一直染到脖子根，浑身战栗着，嘴里发出的甜腻叫声连光一自己都吓了一跳。

偏偏在上面的那人还俯下身子，在自己的耳边轻声说着，“你叫的可真好听，扣酱，再叫的大声一点吧，再大声一点~”

“嗯……别，刚……啊——”光一现在整个身子都燥热不已，也不知道是因为害羞，还是因为刚在他后面的戳弄。他想跟刚说快停下来吧，还没来得及说呢，手指戳中的一个地方让他不受控制的尖叫出声，仿佛脊柱被电击了一下，电流顺着后背直抵大脑，让这个人体最精密的器官暂时短路了，心中突然升起了一个渴望，想让刚才的那个地方不断的被顶弄……

“啊，找到了！原来在这里。”刚很兴奋的样子，手指戳到肠壁上的某个地方，让光一的后穴猛地一收缩，夹紧了他的手指。刚也不急，两根手指在里面动了动，待到穴口有些放松了，瞅准机会又伸进了第三根手指，光一还没来得及惊呼，他就猛地俯下身子，用嘴唇堵住了对方的嘴巴。

三根手指的插入明显让光一很不适应，身上压着一个人，惊呼被堵在了嘴里，舌头都被刚轻轻叼住，他只能不自在的扭动着屁股，刚的另一只手狠狠在他的乳头上掐了一把，舌头还在光一的牙齿之间，猛然一合拢的上下牙让刚疼的闷哼一声。

意识到自己做了什么的光一赶紧松开了牙齿，刚急速起身，狠狠瞪了光一一眼，惩罚性的加大了扩张的动作幅度，然后再一次俯下身去，用了点力度的叼住了光一的喉结。

喉结随着光一的呻吟上下滚动着，在刚的牙齿之间滑来滑去。

光一连脚趾都蜷了起来，摆动腰肢的幅度越来越大，空虚的感觉也像是不断塌陷一样越扩越大，恨不得下一个瞬间就被填满。

摸到后面已经松软了下来，刚扶住自己已经硬了很长时间的小兄弟，一个挺腰进入了光一的后穴。

被紧紧包裹的感觉让刚发出了一声舒服的喟叹，而且他满意的听到了光一突然变大的呻吟。

光一的大叫，纯粹是因为，实在是太疼了！撕裂的感觉还未过去，刚没抽插几次，就顶到了他的兴奋点上，爽到浑身战栗，疼到不断发抖，就好像冰火两重天一样，很快的，光一感觉到有什么液体顺着他的眼角滑进了头发里。

液体开始接二连三的溢出眼眶，光一都分不出脑力来琢磨自己为什么流泪了，夹杂着哭腔的浪叫让刚更加的兴奋，他放开了光一的喉结，从他的脖子侧面一路向上舔去，舌头划过侧脸，将吻印在了光一的眼角。

轻啄着光一因为流泪而红彤彤的眼皮，将咸涩的眼泪沾在嘴唇上，品尝着这细小液滴的味道。

刚吮干净了一侧，又亲吻上了另一侧。

光一的哭叫声越来越大，刺激得刚抽插的频率更快了，他一把将光一从床上捞起来，双手紧紧抱着对方精瘦的后背，把舌头探进他的嘴里，舔遍口腔中的每一个角落。

光一环着刚的脖子，从鼻子里发出哼哼唧唧的声音，性器挤在两个人的小腹上，他不断地往刚的身上靠着，用两个人的上半身去摩擦着阴茎，喘息逐渐变得粗重。

刚的动作幅度渐渐变大，一次比一次插得更深入，光一叫得也一声比一声更大，接吻中的两个人分开了，刚一口咬在光一的脖子侧面，在又一次的深深进入后，射了出来。

感受到滚烫的精液填充着肠道，光一浑身战栗着，在一声近似于尖叫的呻吟中，射在了两个人的小腹间，一股一股的精液让两个人紧贴的上半身中间多了黏腻的感觉。

射完之后，光一还在抽抽搭搭，一半是因为委屈和难堪，他也不知道，为什么被人插的时候自己就变成了一个哭包，而心满意足的刚现在抚摸着光一的后背柔声哄着，细密的汗珠沁出身体，刚一下一下的顺着光一变得有些滑溜溜的背部。

刚的异常温柔，也让光一忽略了，他并没有把阴茎退出自己的后穴。

直到再一次感受到刚的阴茎硬了起来，光一才惊觉自己屁股里还含着对方的性器，他急急忙忙的开口，还带着浓重的鼻音，“刚，你怎么，别啊，不要……”

伸手去推刚的胸膛，早有预谋的小恶魔怎么能让他得逞呢，一手紧紧箍着光一的腰，一手护着他的后脑勺，本来跪坐在床上的身子往前一倾，光一再一次被压到了床被和刚的身体之间。

很快，带着哭腔的甜腻叫声又回荡在了房间中。

 

第二天光一醒来的时候，早已经过了中午。

眼皮沉重得睁不开，不用摸就知道已经肿了起来。

浑身酸疼的像是连续演了好几个小时的杀阵一样，再加上宿醉的头痛，以至于过了一会他才感受到后穴那里异常火辣辣的感觉。

艰难的翻了个身，从仰面躺在床上变成了侧身而卧，简单的动作就让他呻吟出声，闭着眼睛缓了一会才重新睁开，模糊的视线变得清晰了一些，他对上了另外一双似笑非笑的眼睛。

他的相方堂本刚，正侧躺在床上对着自己，用一只手撑着脑袋，满脸揶揄。

见光一醒了，刚开了口，语气里带着不容忽视的幸灾乐祸，“光一桑，你还记得昨天晚上的事儿么？”

昨天晚上？

昨天晚上自己喝醉了，然后到了刚家里，想跟他上床，让他穿裙子，在床上干他，然后自己好半天没射……越想越尴尬，光一不自觉的往后面缩了缩。

一直观察着对方脸上的神色，刚适时开了口，“昨天晚上你哭的可厉害呢！”

“抽抽搭搭的跟个小姑娘一样。”

“简直想让我在床上操死你。”

“最后还哭唧唧的求我，‘不要了不要了，tsuyo，放过我吧！’可惜没给你录下来，啧啧啧……”

刚每说一句话，光一的脸就红一分，身子就向下缩一圈，最后他整个人都不见了。

隔着被还能听见刚的喋喋不休，“要不咱俩以后都这么样吧，这个月你在上面，下个月我在上面……”

光一闷闷的声音从双人大被和枕头下面传出来，“刚，你别说了……”

全想起来了，昨天晚上真是，太丢人了！

埋在被子堆里，听相方说着那些恨不能让自己找个地缝藏起来的下流话，座长大人羞愤不已。

都是那瓶波本惹的祸！

以后再也不喝威士忌了！

光一在刚的大笑声中暗自赌咒发誓着。

 

——The End


End file.
